


Hide Out

by sweetheart35



Series: Partners in...well...not crime [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Modern AU, Police AU, really - Freeform, they do care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“CURTIS!” The enraged shout made everyone jump. Pony and Scout’s eyes widened and Pony actually shoved back in his seat as if to distance himself from his brother. Soda went pale.</p><p>“Shit! Soda, is that Tim?!” Pony hissed. Soda nodded frantically. “What did you do?” Soda glanced over his shoulder quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Out

“Hey, Pony!” Ponyboy Curtis looked up from the report he was filling out and eyed his brother Soda warily. Soda leaned on his desk and smiled charmingly. Scout stopped balling up old reports and trying to toss them in the trashcan to watch. Her feet were propped up on her desk and she rested her chin in her palm, her eyes flicking between the brothers like a tennis match.

“Soda,” Ponyboy greeted. “What brings you over here?” Soda and Darry were both on the SWAT team and, consequentially, were on the opposite side of the building on a different floor. Sometimes Ponyboy wished he’d gone into SWAT with his brothers, but he remembered that he would have to deal with Steve Randle, Sodapop, and Two-Bit Matthews all in the same room. Pony wasn’t even going to touch the subject of Tim and Dally being on the squad responsible for helping with hostage situations.

“Can’t I come over and see my little brother?” Soda asked. Scout snorted from her seat and Pony shot her a dirty look. She seemed to think that because they were partners that gave her license to torture him. Which she did. On a regular basis. Often with the help of the aforementioned people. She was a terrible partner, really.

“No,” Pony said bluntly. “Did you make Sandy mad again?”

“Sandy could never get mad at me,” Soda said, clearly offended. Pony cocked his brow at him, a trick he’d learned from Two-Bit. “Well, yes, she can. But that’s not why I’m here!”

“She’s out today.” Ponyboy turned back to his report and Soda put a hand over his papers. Annoyed, Pony looked back up.

“Pony, I really need your help.” Soda now looked panicked and he sounded a little desperate. Scout sat up, her eyes narrowed. “I need a place to –“

“CURTIS!” The enraged shout made everyone jump. Pony and Scout’s eyes widened and Pony actually shoved back in his seat as if to distance himself from his brother. Soda went pale.

“Shit! Soda, is that Tim?!” Pony hissed. Soda nodded frantically. “What did you do?”

Soda glanced over his shoulder quickly. “I put itching powder on his spare shirt and Steve spilled,” he whispered. “Pony, I need a place to hide! He’s gonna kill me!”

“He’s gonna kill me for hiding you,” Pony whispered back frantically. “Why’d you come this way anyway? You know this is the first place he’d look!”

“Pony,” Soda pleaded.

“Soda, get under Evie’s desk.” Scout jumped out from behind her desk, grabbing Soda’s collar and shoving him towards the desk. “Pony, get back at your desk and look natural.” Soda scrambled under the aforementioned desk, pulling the chair in after him. Scout leaned against Pony’s desk, grabbing the report he’d been working on and crumpling it in a ball, tossing it towards the trashcan just as Tim stormed into the cubicle area.

“Scout!” Pony yelped. “I needed that!”

“Curtis,” Tim growled and Scout and Pony turned towards him slowly. Pony looked slightly pale at seeing an enraged Tim Shepard in his area, while Scout simply snapped the gum she’d been chewing.

“Hey, Tim,” Pony said warily. No matter how many drug bust he’d done and how many dealers he took down, Pony was convinced he’d always be terrified of Tim Shepard.

“Where the hell is your brother?” Tim snarled. His hand came up almost unconsciously, scratching at his chest and Scout and Pony both followed the movements, almost as if they couldn’t help themselves. Tim noticed and stopped, his glower returning full force. Pony gulped as he stalked towards the desk. Scout wisely (or traitorously) moved out of Tim’s way, strategically placing herself between Tim and Evie’s desk.

“I don’t know.” Pony was proud of himself for how steady his voice was, but he couldn’t quite escape the squeak that escaped him when Tim very deliberately put his hands on Pony’s desk and leaned across the surface so he was in Pony’s face. It took all of Ponyboy’s willpower not to lean back. “Which one are you talking about?”

“Sodapop,” Tim snapped. “I’m talking about Sodapop.”

“Isn’t he with Steve?” Pony asked, still struggling to keep his voice steady. He didn’t think Tim would actually hurt him, but Tim was also easily one of the most intimidating officers in the building. “

You know good and well he’s not or else I wouldn’t be looking here for him.”

“I –uh – I, I don’t know where he’s at.” Pony finally lost the battled with his voice, his words stuttering. Tim had that effect on people.

“I think he was heading for the range. Ran by like the devil was after him,” Scout spoke up, mentally rolling her eyes at Ponyboy, who looked relieved to have Tim’s scrutiny off him. Granted, it was easy for her. She didn’t have Tim Shepard in her face. “Really, Shepard. Curtis wouldn’t be stupid enough to come here if you’re looking for him in this sort of mood.” Shepard looked her over suspiciously, before nodding and straightening up.

“When you see Curly tell him I’ll beat his head in if he leaves the oven on all night again,” Tim said before leaving. There was a tense silence before Pony stuck his head over the cubicle wall and was met with the curious gaze of the other narcotics team. Pony gave them a quick smile, ensuring Tim was out of sight before nodding to Scout, who knocked on the desk twice. Soda clambered out and straightened his hair, throwing them both a winning smile.

“That was exciting,” he said cheerfully, making to leave. “Pony, good to know you can lie to everyone in the building but Shepard. Scout, you look absolutely radiant today. Your looks are only outmatched by your mind.” Pony glowered while Scout beamed. “I’ll see you when we get home, Pone!” With that he was gone, running in the opposite direction of the range.

“Your brother is crazy,” Scout told Ponyboy, who rolled his eyes.

“I know. I live with him,” he pointed out. “And thanks to you, I have to start that report over.” Scout shrugged, looking supremely unconcerned.

“It was just for that dealer the other day. He was a low-level guy, you should be done in about twenty minutes.”

“I could’ve been done in five if you hadn’t thrown it out,” he mumbled. Scout merely smiled in reply, looking completely unrepentant.

“Sorry,” she said and headed back to her desk. Ponyboy sighed.

At least he liked working with these loons.


End file.
